


Bus Stop

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 'Bus Stop', by Herman's Hermits. Credit to FenxShiral for any elvish.<br/>Please note each chapter will be very short as I will try to fit what's happening in with each line of the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bus Stop, Wet Day, She's There, I Say,

The rain plummeted from the sky like it wanted to cause harm to whatever lay below, and the bus shelter was full to the brim of people who weren’t catching a bus, but were waiting for their Krispy Kreme Doughnuts order to be ready, since the weather had surprised everyone but the most prepared inhabitants of Val Royeaux. Solas was catching a bus home, but foolishly left his hard-won space in the bus-shelter to order a box of donuts, only to return to find his spot had been had been taken a man in dark, ragged robes with a strange side part haircut for his black and red hair. The man was skinny and old looking and Solas had often seen him preaching about how he was a god, or some other nonsense. He opened his umbrella, one that was decorated with paintings that he had painted himself using waterproof paint. He looked at his watch, he had a 2 hour wait for his bus, standing in the rain, nothing to do but to eat. Until a woman came skidding through the rain, her dark grey hair mostly hidden by an already soaking hoodie with a picture of a halla on the back. Judging by the way she checked her watch as she ran, she was looking to catch a bus, not buy a doughnut. Once she saw how full the bus shelter was, her face fell, as the prospect of standing in the rain waiting for a bus while people not even catching one enjoyed the relative dryness of the shelter didn’t appeal to anyone. Solas could relate to that, which was why he decided to be the white knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback!


	2. "Please Share My Umbrella"

“Would you like to share my umbrella?” He offered, holding it out so there was more space. She nodded, stepping out of the shower while pulling down her hood. “Thank you. The name’s Rasa.” She said, holding out her hand. Solas took it   
“A pleasure. I am Solas. Care for a doughnut?” Rasa shook her head, her green eyes telling him how she really wanted to answer   
“I insist, I have no one else to share them with anyway.” Rasa took a doughnut with a jam filling, looking confused “You bought a whole box for yourself?” Solas smiled, finding her outright curiosity refreshing   
“I like sweet foods, and Doughnuts are the closest thing there is to frilly cakes ever since that cake shop was shut.” He explained, while she looked a little sad   
“It was a shame about that shop. A friend of mine used to work there, said it was because some guy would preach outside the shop about how he was a God. Apparently it drove customers away. To make matters worse, the owner killed herself. Poor Cass was stricken when she found out.” She murmured, one eye on the man who had taken Solas’s spot. Upon learning this, Solas was tempted to go and give that man a piece of his mind. The owner had been a kind old woman, even if some of the people she employed were a bit grumpy, and to discover that the man who was responsible was standing mere meters away was infuriating beyond belief. Rasa saw the man, and looked at him, her eyes seeing his thoughts.   
“Don’t. Cass already tried to do that, and he sued her. Turns out he’s the heir of some rich family, who’ve spoilt him rotten.” She muttered, placing her hand on his shoulder, while the man watched them.


	3. Bus Comes, Bus Goes, We Stay, Love Grows

“So, when’s your bus? Mine won’t arrive for another thirty minutes” Rasa asked, just as his arrived. “Oh, mine isn’t for thirty minutes as well. We must live close together.” Solas lied, wishing he had a better excuse to stay, and wishing he hadn’t lied just as his bus left. Rasa didn’t look convinced, but didn’t press the issue “So, Solas, what do you do for a living?” Solas smiled, he loved talking about his work.   
“I’m a painter, I have a stall in Longsight Market. I sell painted objects.”   
“Like umbrellas?” Rasa gestured towards his umbrella, and Solas nodded, before remembering to ask what she did   
“I write book reviews, and I’m in a band.” She replied, “We’re called Lavellan.”   
This piqued Solas' curiousity, he remembered hearing the person running the store next to him playing one of their CD’s   
“What do you play? Or are you the singer?” The singer had talent, her voice expressive.   
“The singer? No, I couldn’t hold a tune to save my life. I play the violin.” She said, cringing a little as she spoke. Solas chuckled,   
“The violin is a lovely instrument. A very soulful one as well.” Rasa blushed at his compliment, and replied,   
“Artists are also very soulful. Do you have a business card? I’d love to see more of your work.” Solas considered his options for a moment   
“No, I don’t have a business card, but let me give you my number.” He said scribbling it down on a piece of paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know if I should continue with this story or if I should just delete this entire work. Let me know what you think.


	4. Under My Umbrella

As they rain began to clear, and Rasa’s bus arrived, she seemed reluctant to leave. But she smiled, wished Solas a good evening and stepped onto her bus, while Solas reached for his mobile and called a Taxi. A few days later, while he was running his market stall, he asked the dwarf who ran the store next to him if he could borrow the Lavellan CD.   
“Sure. Just don’t scratch it.” He answered, taking the CD out of the CD player and handing it to him “I’m Varric Tethras, by the way.”   
Solas tried not to look shocked   
“ _The_ Varric Tethras? The one that wrote Garret Hawke’s Biography?” He said, disbelief present in his voice. Varric smiled   
“The one and only. And I may have embellished a few details about our favourite comedian’s life. So have you heard of Lavellan before?” he asked, while re-arranging the books on his stall. Solas nodded   
“I met one of the members at the bus stop the other day. The violinist. Where did you hear about them from?” Varric leaned on his own stall, since it was the end of the day, and nobody came at the end of the day anyway   
“I heard about them from a friend who competed against them in battle of the bands. Well, she used to, until her band broke up.” For a moment he looked mournful, but it quickly passed. Solas thanked him, packed up and returned home. When he got there, he set about digging about in his attic for his CD player. He didn’t understand why people still sold these things. After he had lugged it downstairs and set it up, he put the CD in and listened as the first song began   
“When I was a child, sat upon my mother’s knee…” The song was peaceful, and it seemed to resonate with him, although he couldn’t figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song is actually by phemiec. Hear it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x46QHercK4s


	5. As That Summer, We Enjoyed It, Wind, And Rain, And Shine

As Spring evolved into Summer, it rained less, and the bus shelter was still never empty enough for Solas and Rasa to stand in. As a result, they continued to stand outside the shelter together, and Solas continued to get a taxi home. One afternoon, the wind sang like a bard and Rasa’s hair danced to the music like a twirling ballerina. That afternoon Rasa had come to the bus stop with a smile, and had a violin case tucked under her arm.   
“Good news?” Solas inquired, while he felt his new beanie, that he had knitted the other day, begin to unravel.   
“Yes!” Rasa cried, bubbling with enthusiasm, “I got to perform solo at this restaurant! The singer from Lavellan got me the gig, and they said they were really impressed with the way I wield a bow!” Solas smiled at as he offered her a jam-filled doughnut, her favourite. She took it and nearly swallowed it whole, somehow managing to ask about his day at the same time without causing doughnut to spray everywhere.   
“My day was a little dull, but I finally finished my book!” he replied, eyeing her violin case. It was covered with sticker of mythical creatures, to the point where the hinges and clasp were only just showing. One sticker in particular stood out to him. It was a six-eyed black wolf, whom glared at the middle distance with his blood red eyes with an air of insanity. It seemed to hold his gaze, until it began to storm, forcing him to break his gaze in order to remove his umbrella. When he had, he asked Rasa about it.   
“Oh, that's from an old urban legend. They say that the Dread Wolf stalks the dreams of people he wants to kill. But once you’ve dreamt about him, you’re screwed. The Dread Wolf then steals you away to his lair, where he devours every last trace of you. On top of that, he makes everybody forget about you. Turns out, this one was based on fact. There was a serial killer, a decade ago, who would kidnap you and leave a wolf tooth as his calling card. They caught him, but his weird legend lives on.” She explained, as his bus left and the sky darkened even more, as if to tell Solas that the Dread Wolf would return. But Solas knew the Dread Wolf wouldn’t, he had drawn the man’s face himself, he had been present when they arrested him.


	6. That Umbrella, We Employed It, By August She Was Mine,

When August swept in, and the pigeons began swooping down on unfortunate doughnut eaters, which was very bad indeed, Rasa invited him to dinner and a movie. The dinner was takeout pizza, which tasted amazing, and the movie was selected from Rasa’s expansive collection of movie’s. It was about five kids, a criminal, a so-called crazy girl, an athlete, a nerd, and the school’s princess, who were stuck in detention and during the course of the movie they realised they weren’t so different after all. At the end, they played ‘Don’t You (Forget About Me)’ by Simple Minds. Rasa got up, and started dancing. For a minute, Solas was content to watch her, but he soon got up and joined her. When the song finished, they flopped on the sofa, both of them laughing.   
“So, what did you think?” Rasa giggled, as she went to sort out the DVD player.   
“The Breakfast Club was great, but I wish you’d chosen The Monuments Men.” Solas replied, regaining his composure.   
“Yeah, maybe next time.” Rasa answered, as she wrestled with the DVD player.   
“By the way, if you live nearby, how come I’ve never seen you around the neighborhood?” she queried, already knowing the answer. Solas blushed, and stammered for five minutes straight, until Rasa told him she knew why   
“You were being a gentleman, which was very sweet.” Solas smiled, and he kept grinning like an idiot the entire way home.

When he got home, he found his folder from when the Dread Wolf had run rampant, from when he was constantly moving from one police safe house to the next. It had been a time of fear, and well… dread. Yet when he had asked her about why she had the sticker, she looked a little pained.   
“My Parents were two of his victims. It’s my way of remembering them and how cruel some people can be.” Solas flinched as he remembered the look on her face. He flipped through the articles about each of the Dread Wolf’s victims until he found the one about Rasa’s Mother. It read

 _ANOTHER KIDNAPPED_  
_THE DREAD WOLF STRIKES AGAIN_  
_Two days ago, Lucy Halla kissed her Daughter goodnight, now the only trace of her is a Wolf Tooth with the word ‘Mythal’ carved into it. Lucy Halla is a mother and wife, and any information concerning her disappearance would be helpful to the police. This is the third kidnapping by the infamous Dread Wolf, and the chances of finding his victims alive are getting lower and lower. The police are doing everything they can to find the victims, but they have so little infomation. Hopefully this dangerous criminal will be caught before he strikes again._

  
Solas couldn’t stop the tears from slipping down his cheeks. He had only been a boy at the time and the scars were still fresh. But they hadn’t caught him that time, it had taken six more kidnappings until one had escaped, and five more deaths until they caught him.


	7. Every Morning, I, Would See Her Waiting At The Stop,

Soon, Solas did not just see her in the afternoon, soon her started seeing her in the morning as well. One day a snarling woman came up to them. Her hair was dark purple, her eyes were a swirling brown and she wore a t-shirt depicting a eye with a sword slicing through the middle.   
“Cass!” Rasa cried, and they hugged, “What are you doing here?”. Cass glared at Solas, the way a rebellious prisoner glares at his jailer.   
“I’m here to check out some property. I’m going to rebuild the Chantry Cake Shop, even if it kills me.” She said, her eyes never leaving Solas   
“Who’s this? I think he was a regular customer at the shop, even with the crazy out front.” Solas stepped forward, offering his hand   
“That’s right. That place stocked the best frilly cakes in the city. I’m Solas Valor.” Cass shook it warily   
“Cassandra Pentagast.” She replied, holding his hand just a little too tightly.   
“SO, how do you and Rasa know each other?” she enquired, and Solas swallowed.   
“Oh, we met here, at the bus stop. We… went on a date last night.” Rasa giggled, while Cassandra started squealing “Oh really?! You met here?! At the Bus Stop!? And you just went on a date last night?! That’s soooo romantic! Like something out of a movie!” Cassandra coughed, remembering herself   
“Speaking of movies, everyone’s getting together for a movie night in five days. You’ve been invited Rasa, and I’ll tell them you’re bringing a friend. Before anyone could protest, Cassandra had stepped onto a bus and was swept away.

Five days, and several panic attacks later, Solas and Rasa stood at the door of the penthouse where the movie nights were usually held. Rasa glanced at him   
“How much do you wanna bet that Cassandra told everyone? Also, chances are one of them will flirt with you to test your mettle.” Solas nodded, sent a silent prayer to whichever deity was willing to listen. Rasa rang the doorbell, and cries of   
“They’re here!” was heard through the door. The man who opened the door could be summed up in one word: fabulous. He wore the most bedazzled outfit possible and his moustache looked like it belonged to a celebrity. He looked Solas up and down before moving to hug Rasa.   
“Good evening! Dorian Pavus, fashion designer and charmer, at you service.” He said, while Rasa performed the first of many facepalms. He let them inside and the second person Solas saw he knew. It was Varric Tethras, and he recognised Solas as well   
“Well, if it isn’t the man I least expected to see here.” He smirked, before hugging Rasa and shaking Solas’s hand. Rasa raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. Since they were determined to embarrass her as much as possible with their own introductions, she made them herself   
“Solas, this is Blackwall, or Thom Rainer, he works for British Intelligence. That’s Sera, she’s part of a organisation called the Red Jenny’s. They... I'm not actually sure what they do. Cole, the boy at the back, has a fortune-tellers stall at Longsight Market. Viv, or Vivienne has a TV show, called The New Look. It’s about fashion. Cullen, over there, used to be with the police, but I think he works with Cass now. Leliana and Josie also work with Cass. Iron Bull, AKA Ben Hassrath over there is the manager of a football team called the Chargers and you already know everyone else. So, what movie are we watching?”


	8. Sometimes She'd Shopped, And She Would Show Me What She'd Bought

As it turned out, they were watching Love Actually, a movie everyone except Solas had seen, and they all loved it. Personally, he found it a bit confusing, especially the ‘Love Is All Around’ parody at the beginning. But overall it was a good movie about love, even though it inspired some of the worst movie’s possible. The next day, Rasa arrived at his stall with a full shopping bag. Varric winked and busied himself with re-arranging his already perfectly arranged books. After last night, Solas was determined to speak to Varric as little as possible, so when Rasa arrived, Solas asked her what was in the shopping bag, to which she replied   
“Trinkets, odds and ends, that sort of thing.” Solas sighed, why was she being so vague?   
“Yes, but what specifically?” Rasa smiled, pulling out a jacket in his size. The jacket was a mild green, fur-lined, and had a wolf logo at the collar. As he stared at it, she became more red, and more flustered.   
“It’s… it’s for you.” She stuttered out, holding it out to him   
“I thought it might look nice on you.” She explained, while he took it. It did look like it would suit him, but looks can be deceiving.   
“Thank you.” He murmured, deciding he would try it on that night.

As he returned home, he thought about the other victims of Fen’Harel, not the people who were murdered, but those who were left behind, like Rasa. He wondered if that category applied to him, since he technically was left behind, but Fen’Harel had tried to kill him.   
“No,” He thought, “I don’t belong in that category.” His mind slipped back to his original thoughts   
“What were their names? Were they given new identity's?” he asked himself, before answering himself   
“I don’t know their names, and Rasa is proof that they weren’t given new identity’s.”. Arriving at the small cottage he called home, he took out the jacket and pulled it on, studying himself in the mirror that stood next to the door. It suited him, and it kept him warm. Pulling it off, the jacket earned itself a place on the right coat-hanger, the one he usually grabbed his coat from when he was running late and out the door.


	9. Other People Stared, As If We Were Both Quite Insane,

As Rasa arrived, Solas noticed how the crazy man was scrutinising them, as he leaned against the shelter waiting for a bus that would never come. When Rasa started talking to him about a book she had reviewed last night, the crazy man slithered over   
“He looks like Fen’Harel.” He said, gesturing towards Solas, “You shouldn’t spend so much time with him.” His eyes suggested who he thought Rasa should spend her time with. Rasa looked him dead in the eye   
“Thanks, but if I wanted your advice, I would have asked for it. Also, he doesn’t look like Fen’Harel. Fen’Harel, for one thing, had a weak chin.” The crazy man smiled, “Yes he does, besides, he should be proud of it, Fen’Harel is a hero.” If the crazy man wanted to add to this statement, he never got the chance, since Rasa drew back her fist, and punched him directly in his left eye. She then punched him again, this time hitting his nose. Solas swore he could hear the bones break as the man howled in pain, scuttling away.   
"You’ll regret this,” He hissed, “You regret ever hearing the name Corypheus!”. And with the threat of the rich, he ran, much to the delight of the gathered bystanders.

After a few minutes, the magnitude of what she had just done began to sink in and Rasa panicked   
“Fenedhis, Fenedhis, I’m so screwed!” Solas hugged her, his mind wondering if his friend was still alive   
“It’s okay, I know a really good lawyer. She might be dead, but I’ll call her. Her name’s Flemeth.” He murmured, holding her close until she stopped shaking.   
“Thank you Solas. I should have kept my head.” She murmured back, pulling away. For the first time, Solas desperately wanted to seize Rasa by the arms and shake some sense into her.   
“Nonsense. It is perfectly normal to react like that.” In truth, Rasa had quite literally beat him to the punch.


	10. One Day My Name And Hers Are Going To Be The Same,

Solas had just called Flemeth and gotten her to help Rasa, when he realised something that hit him like a tank. He could, and would willingly, spend the rest of his life with Rasa. He decided he would need to tell her, and soon, lest she discovered by herself didn’t want to spend the rest of her life with him anymore. Calling her, she was invited to his house, while he made some frilly cakes, and hot chocolate. When she arrived, he sat her down and began   
“Rasa, I have something to tell you. If you don’t want to spend anymore time with me I understand.” He paused for breath, his heart pounding like a galloping horse’s hoof on the ground.   
“Valor isn’t my real last name. It’s actually Venuralas.” Rasa paled, until her face was like a sheet of blank paper   
“So you’re…” Solas nodded “Yes, I’m Fen’Harel’s son and the only one of the people kidnapped to survive." Solas waited for her to speak, but when she did, it wasn’t what he expected   
“Well, that was a lot better than I expected. I thought you were going to tell me you’re a serial killer.” She confessed, causing Solas to chuckle, relieved yet concerned at what she had just said,   
“You thought I was a serial killer?” Rasa turned a deep red.   
“The way you phrased it caused me to think of the worse thing possible. But this I’m not bothered by.” Solas smiled as she kissed him, her lips tasting of sugar.

“So you’re saying that the defendant was provoked by the prosecutor?” The judge asked, his favour already tipping towards Rasa.   
“Yes your honour.” Flemeth replied, her voice level despite the various insults hurled their way. The judge, having taken those insults into account, made his decision. “I hereby find the defendant not guilty. All the legal fees and court costs are to be borne by the prosecution. Perhaps, Mr Corypheus, in the future you should consider more carefully your spoken word.” Corypheus snarled and stormed out. Rasa and Flemeth shook hands   
“Thank you Flemeth.” Flemeth smiled and told Rasa “I’m more than happy to help. Give Solas my regards.”


	11. That's The Way The Whole Thing Started, Silly But It's True,

During the drunken celebration of winning the court case, Dorian asked Solas how they had met, causing Cassandra to begin slurring incomprehensibly while a drunken Sera handed Solas a drink which Rasa took from him straight away.  
“Well, we met at the bus stop on a rainy day. I offered to share my umbrella and a box of doughnuts.” Solas explained, while a Blackwall looked worried, for a drunk man,  
“Are we smore we can tust you? You could bee a smy!” Rasa massaged her forehead “  
I knew this was a bad idea.”. Elsewhere on the drunken conversation front, Iron Bull was telling Dorian how much he’d like to see him “nekkid”. Solas took another drink from Sera, this time without Rasa noticing. He took a gulp, nearly collapsing in the process. Rasa focused on keeping everybody here. Nobody present, with the exception of herself, was sober enough to drive, and she didn’t want anyone getting killed. When Leliana asked her about her… private life, she changed her mind. They could all die in a blazing inferno if they really wanted to. The song changed, causing Iron Bull and Sera to sing along  
“Who let the Nugs Out!?! WHO?! WHO?! WHO?! WHO?!” Dorian rolled his eyes and tried to put on some headphones. Which didn’t go very well. Solas was getting drunk and Rasa wondered what she had started by introducing this polite, gentle man to her friends. 


	12. Thinking Of A Sweet Romance, Beginning In A Queue,

As Solas waited in the queue for headache pills, he realised he should get something for Rasa this years Feastday   
“Why should you?” His grumpy brain asked “You already had a headache when she yelled at you for getting drunk. Now your headache is even worse because of her.” Yet despite his mind’s protestations, Solas decided to get her something, and he knew exactly what to get her. It was like fog instead of a snowstorm outside, so the power was out, the market was closed, and everybody was trapped within the penthouse, most of them changing from queuing to fighting like animals over the remaining headache pills while Rasa made some cold peppermint tea for herself. Vivienne saw her make it and asked for a cup as well, since peppermint tea was at the height of fashion.   
“So tell me dear, where do you think the Christmas party should be held this year. I don’t think it will be held in Dorian’s apartment after last night.” She commented, while Rasa looked a little concerned   
“You want to have a Christmas party after last night? Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” She asked, examining the woman for any kind of injury. Vivienne laughed, as a cry of triumph emerged from Varric, as he snatched the last pill and swallowed it down before anyone could stop him. Vivienne paled   
“You may have a point darling.”

“Merry Feastday!” The carol singers cried as Solas opened the door before bursting into a round of song that technically wasn’t a carol,   
“I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes, Feastday is all around me, and so the feeling grows…” Solas smiled to prevent himself from groaning, this song continued to haunt him! When the singers finished, he paid them and left, locking the door behind him, he had a Christmas party to get to. When he arrived at Varric’s flat, realised that Varric had rented a karaoke machine for the occasion.   
“Chuckles!” Varric called when he saw them “You should give it a try!” The man next to him whom Solas recognised as Hawke, the famous comedian, who had shown to the country that refugee’s were not the terrorists some made them out to be. Solas smiled, again, and stepped up onto the stage. He could see Rasa face-palming at the back, but he ignored that as he began to sing.   
“I don’t want a lot for Feastday, there is just one thing I need, I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Feastday tree, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Feastday is yoouuuu” He sang, pointing at Rasa, who plushed holly-berry red as he continued   
“I don’t want a lot for Feastday, there is just one thing I need” Dorian and Sera stepped up onto the stage to act as backup   
“And I…” Solas twirled and kept singing   
“I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Feastday tree, I don’t need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace, Santa Claus won’t make me happy, with a toy on Feastday, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Feastday is YOOOUUU!” He kept singing, while Rasa wondered whether she should kiss him, or kill him. Once he was finished, she yanked him underneath the mistletoe and kissed him. When she finished, he handed her a small box and she handed him a gift bag.   
“ Merry Feastday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter had little to do with the title, but the image of Solas singing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' was too much.


	13. Came The Sun, The Ice Was Melting, No More Sheltering Now,

Spring arrived with new umbrella designs, thanks to the paints Rasa had given him for Feastday. The new designs had sold quickly, and even Hawke had bought one. As he was just packing up, Rasa walked up, wearing the pearl and rose quartz choker he had given her for Feastday.   
“Hey, I wanted to thank you for the necklace, and for sharing your umbrella when it rained” She told him, while Varric began taking notes, like he had when Solas had sung.   
“You’re welcome. Thank you for the paints. I’ve never sold more.” Solas replied, as yet another customer appeared. Rasa stepped aside so she could browse, and they resumed their conversation   
“I thought you might like them, how did you know that rose quartz is my favourite stone?” Rasa asked, while the red-haired woman bought a brightly-coloured umbrella and left. Solas smiled, he was doing that a lot lately   
“I didn’t, I just thought it would look nice on you.” Rasa returned the smile and absentmindedly caressed the necklace. She wore it a dark purple top, brown leggings and white Ugg boots, creating a strange look when you combined it with her grey hair.  
“See you at the bus stop this evening?”  
“Of course.”  
As he weaved through the streets to the bus stop, Solas stopped by a jewellery store that was advertising two rings with blue topaz set as the centrepiece. The store was still open, and Solas made a momentous decision. Opening the door, he stepped inside.


	14. Nice To Think That, That Umbrella, Led Me To A Vow,

Solas led Rasa deep into the forest, to a well-hidden grove. As he had requested, Cassandra had prepared a picnic of frilly cakes and doughnuts for them, which now sat in the centre. The grove had a lake with two waterfalls, and two deer statues facing each other. The waterfalls caused steam to rise, creating an image that belonged in a fairytale, or a corny medieval romance movie. Pulling her until she was standing between the two statues, Solas got down on one knee and began to speak.   
“Rasa, in the short time I have known you, I have never been happier. You are like a ray of sunshine on a snowy day, you make everything beautiful and shining with your light. So I would be honored if you would marry me. So… er… will you?” Rasa couldn’t speak for five minutes straight, so she nodded instead.   
“Yes. Nothing would make me happier. You know, the only way you could have made this more romantic was by playing ‘Enchanted’ by Taylor Swift.” Solas laughed “I’ll bear that in mind.” As he dived for the frilly cakes, lest Rasa should have even the smallest chance to try some of Cassandra’s new recipes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've read my fanfiction, check out the song I based it off here, if you haven't already,  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ljxy0NpPXlU


End file.
